


成癮者與控制狂，還有他們的小學究

by msakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira





	成癮者與控制狂，還有他們的小學究

　　紐特．斯卡曼德是個滿足於現狀的年輕男人。

 

　　和忒修斯秘密地分享他們同樣戀慕的人而對方對此荒誕不經的三人世界一樣沉迷於此，還能有什麼比這更令他嚮往的？還能有什麼值得為此觸怒他親愛的兄長？

 

_獨佔那個男人。_

 

_就一次，只有你和他。不在你那控制狂哥哥的眼皮底下與珀西瓦爾做愛。_

 

　　腦海裡不受控的聲音與滑在耳邊的細語重疊起來。

 

　　「來嘛，紐特。」魔法國會的安全部長此刻用著十分危險的姿態侵入他的私人空間，「 _阿特密斯。_ 我從紐約跑來這兒可不是為了空等你們兄弟倆，一個遲到而另一個因為親愛的哥哥不在就怯了場？」

 

　　紐特不再後退了，他輕嘆口氣，微微低頭輕吻珀西瓦爾的嘴角。「我沒有怯場，你知道我想要你，一直都是。但我們說好了，我不會在忒修斯不在的時候⋯⋯」

 

　　「操我？」

 

　　紐特蹙起眉張開口卻想不出更委婉的字眼。

 

　　「你們這些斯卡曼德！這身體是我的！我想何時和誰幹上一回是我自己的事！」

 

　　「是我介入你們兩個，忒修斯的要求對我來說完全不是問題⋯⋯但珀西瓦爾，你親口答應過他的。」

 

　　「是啊，在高潮前把你折騰的半死不活要來的承諾。貴國的首席正氣師簡直太懂得刑求的藝術了。」

 

　　珀西瓦爾推開他逕自走向四柱大床，他轉轉手腕與手指，一件件外衣隨著魔法褪去，當他既刻意又賣弄地爬上床時，已經只剩一條貼身底褲還在身上了。

 

　　他給自己找了個舒服的位置穩妥地半躺著，那隻揮起魔杖像是指揮那般優雅的手正懶洋洋地在自己身上撫弄著。

 

　　「如果你改變心意了，隨時歡迎加入。」

 

　　珀西瓦爾看似無謂地說，卻在紐特透露出丁點想要逃跑的念頭之前，他又下了個咒，鎖起房門。

 

　　「珀西瓦爾⋯⋯」

 

　　「就⋯⋯過來吧。你知道忒修斯不會對你生氣的。」

 

　　正是知道忒修斯不會對他生氣，紐特才因此不願去打破那條模糊的底線。但珀西瓦爾？他和忒修斯就像兩頭好鬥的雄獸，做起愛來像是角力；他不只一次看見自己的兄長在帶著怒氣的性愛中將嘴硬而不屈不饒的男人操幹到哭著喊停卻又更使勁地擺動自己的腰。

 

　　「珀西瓦爾，你是真的這麼迫不及待，還是就想激怒忒修斯而已？」

 

　　年長的男人終於勾起今晚最真誠的笑，「就知道我的小奇獸學家足夠聰明。但我會這麼說：『我的確想激怒你親愛的哥哥，但在那之前我真的想好好地享用你。』所以，你還打算在那傻站一整晚嗎？」

 

\--

 

　　紐特和忒修斯完全是不同的類型，各方面都是。

 

　　他待他小心翼翼像是捧著易碎的火灰蛇卵，當他掛著汗液的鼻尖輕拱在他頸間，下身緩慢又堅定地挺進他體內，每一記綿長的抽送都伴隨著樸拙的愛語，珍而重之，像是真正的 _做愛。_

 

　　有時那樣純粹的感情比忒修斯野火燎原般的性愛更難以承受。

 

　　於是珀西瓦爾推推在自己身上纏綿的青年的肩膀，紐特很快意會過來，乖乖地躺好讓珀西瓦爾騎上他的陰莖。

 

　　在性愛之中，紐特向來不是握有掌控權的那個，即使現下忒修斯不在，他也不在意將一切交由珀西瓦爾來主導。更何況他與忒修斯都特別偏愛這個體位，看著包裹著修身馬甲與淡漠的珀西瓦爾．葛雷夫為了性愛變得放蕩、貪得無厭地一再索求，那是他們兄弟兩藏在心底珍貴又污穢的私人秘密。

 

　　他們為這次小小的叛逆與放縱打得火熱，誰都沒有注意到房門悄聲打開了。

 

　　「噢。看樣子有人不等我就先玩起來了呢。」

 

　　紐特驚訝地睜開雙眼，他驟然停下律動，卻反應不及阻止他的哥哥甩下一道咒語。騎在他身上的珀西瓦爾雙手被咒語反扣到身後，難受的發出一陣低吟。兩人還緊緊地交合在一起，紐特只能一手扶住他的腰不敢貿然擅動，他另一手探到男人的腰後，發現一條柔軟的絲巾把珀西瓦爾的雙腕綑了起來。

 

　　「忒修斯、請別⋯⋯」他試著去解開絲巾，但在魔法的作用下只是徒勞。「是我沒有拒絕珀西瓦爾，我也有錯。拜託，請別生氣。」

 

　　「阿特密斯，我親愛的。」忒修斯緩緩走來，他彎下身親吻紐特的髮頂，溫柔地說：「你當然有錯。但我不會生氣，我也很清楚我們的珀西是怎樣狡猾的一條小蛇，我都能想像他是如何使盡全力把你拐上 _我們的_ 床。」

 

　　「是我纏著紐特要的。」珀西瓦爾開口，不甘示弱地瞥向忒修斯。「所以？你打算怎麼懲罰我？斯卡曼德， **Brother mine.** 」

 

　　「懲罰？」忒修斯一臉訝異看向珀西瓦爾，他攬過男人的頸項，在他唇角印下一吻。「怎麼能說是懲罰，我只是想讓你們體會一下耐心的美妙之處。」

 

　　忒修斯微笑著看著兩人，召來一把扶手椅在床邊坐下，他擺擺手，「繼續。」

 

　　「我的手，忒修斯。」

 

　　「噢。這就真的是懲罰了。」忒修斯開心地說，「阿特密斯，你可不能用手幫他弄出來。」

 

　　紐特歎了今晚不知是第幾次的氣，他微微抬起身用雙手捧住珀西瓦爾氣鼓鼓的臉頰，引導著他向後靠在自己曲起的大腿之上。

 

　　珀西瓦爾終於把視線轉回他身上，然後開始扭動自己的腰，在紐特依舊硬得似鐵的陰莖上操著自己。

 

　　他叫得特別大聲，還多了幾分刻意為之的媚態。忒修斯卻不以為意，單手撐在頰邊看著眼前的表演。

 

　　珀西瓦爾騎著青年的速度越來越快，紐特一下下的抽插也開始變得又淺又急，整個房內都是兩人粗重的喘息與濃重的麝香。忒修斯對他們足夠了解，於是他低啞但不容拒絕地開口：「停下。」

 

　　紐特被這突如其來的命令弄懵了，他停下在珀西瓦爾小穴的裡頂弄，男人被硬生生從高潮前掐住了快感而為此爆出一聲粗口。

 

　　「忒修斯⋯⋯」紐特紅著眼睛看向他哥哥，試圖得到一聲允許繼續下去。

 

　　但忒修斯只是微笑著搖搖頭，「再等一會兒。」

 

　　珀西瓦爾又開始掙扎著想從絲巾裡解開束縛，紐特心疼地按住他，「就再等等，好嗎？別再擰了，就算是絲質的太用力也是會弄傷的。」

 

　　珀西瓦爾動不了忒修斯，也沒法把氣撒在紐特身上，他挫敗地呼口氣，重新倒回紐特曲著的腿上，試圖從臨近高潮的情緒中平復下來。

 

　　過了大約十來分鐘，忒修斯才擺擺手，彷彿施恩似地允許兩人繼續。

 

　　這下珀西瓦爾卻嘟嚷著腿痠，想要換個姿勢。忒修斯也不以為意，一個響指絲巾鬆開一隻手，他等著珀西瓦爾在床上躺平而紐特再次覆在他身上，珀西瓦爾高舉過耳際的放在枕上的雙手又重新被纏繞起來。

 

　　「天殺的控制狂。」珀西瓦爾啐了一聲，斯卡曼德兄弟倒是為此笑出聲來。

 

　　紐特提起他細瘦的腳踝往兩邊大大張開，再一次把他精神飽滿的小兄弟挺了進去。比起以往，他少了點溫柔以待，想起方才忒修斯的限制高潮，此刻他只想更深更狠地抽插，想要得到一次痛痛快快的高潮。

 

　　他們都還需要再多一點刺激。於是紐特變換著角度抽送，敏感的頭部感受著珀西瓦爾體內腫脹的那點，一次次蹭過它，直到裹著他的小洞開始抽搐起來──珀西瓦爾就要到了。

 

　　「 **停下。** 」

 

　　這次連紐特都忍不住對著他的兄長吼出來。

 

　　忒修斯冷著臉不見一點退讓，「我說了 **停下。** 」

 

　　紐特惱怒地咬著牙在珀西瓦爾頸邊倒下，看見對方咬緊雙唇微顫的樣子忍不住湊上前去橇開被蹂躪的唇瓣輕輕舔吮，像是安撫對方也安撫自己。

 

　　忒修斯的折磨持續了像是一世紀那樣的久。

 

　　隨著時間的流逝，每一次的高潮中斷都讓他們的身體更加敏感。只需一點點的觸碰都能讓兩人如同被電流觸到而顫抖不已。那很磨人，但他和珀西瓦爾似乎開始能體會其中的美味，被限制的快感一次次累加，光是想像最後一刻的釋放，都幾乎要讓兩人硬到發疼的性器噴薄欲出。

 

　　忒修斯滿意地看著兩人神情迷茫，意識開始渙散。紐特癱倒在珀西瓦爾的身上，兩人都汗涔涔的，渾身發紅，呼吸沉重。

 

　　「阿特密斯，摸摸珀西的卵蛋。」

 

　　紐特下意識聽從兄長的指示向兩人交合之處探去，他一手托起珀西瓦爾火熱的囊袋。「好、好滿。珀西，你那兒好沉、好滿⋯⋯」

 

　　「拜託⋯⋯阿特密斯。讓我射、讓我⋯⋯」

 

　　「求錯人了。」忒修斯不知何時走近床邊跨了上去，他解開魔法束縛，把兩人扶起身來，讓珀西瓦爾坐在紐特盤起的腿上而他緊緊抵在男人的身後。他輕咬他細小的耳珠，「再說一次，珀西。」

 

　　「忒修斯、求你、」

 

　　「來吧阿特密斯，餵飽你的另一個哥哥。」

 

　　急於釋放的本能讓紐特也急躁起來，他緊扣住珀西瓦爾的腰，顧不得細細品味每一次性器在男人體內像是被吸附著的快感，他一次比一次更加用力地在珀西瓦耳體內衝刺。忒修斯一手探進他們兩人腰腹之間，握著珀西瓦爾一直被忽略的陰莖。那可憐的傢伙缺乏關注太久了，忒修斯幾乎只用指甲輕輕撥弄鈴口幾下，珀西瓦爾就尖叫著射了他們一身黏黏糊糊。

 

　　不過再幾下頂弄，紐特被男人痙攣的穴口絞緊著一起帶上高潮。

 

　　他慢慢捧起珀西瓦爾汗水淋漓的屁股把自己抽出來。珀西瓦爾再次坐回他的大腿，而紐特把臉埋進對方的鎖骨靠在那兒氣喘噓噓。他總喜歡高潮後撒嬌似地倚著年長的情人，享受他漫不經心地梳理自己蓬亂的髮絲。

 

　　「珀西，你可不能只偏心阿特密斯。」忒修斯低啞的嗓音在兩人耳邊響起，他扶著自己那根挺立已久的陰莖在珀西瓦爾微微顫縮的小洞輕戳著。他親愛的弟弟留在情人體內的精液緩緩落下而他用自己厚實的冠部接住了然後──毫不留情地一口氣全根挺了進去。

 

　　珀西瓦爾被這一頂弄瞬間就哭喊起來，他掙扎著想要脫身，忒修斯便撈起珀西瓦爾還綿軟著使不上力的兩邊膝窩，把他向後抱上自己的大腿之上。

 

　　眼前的畫面足以讓紐特硬著再來一回，但珀西瓦爾帶著哭腔的呻吟讓他裹足不前，他猶豫著是否該讓他的哥哥再給珀西瓦爾一點時間，忒修斯的手便拉住他的，帶向珀西瓦爾貼在自己小腹上溼淋淋的陰莖。

 

　　珀西瓦爾為此又低低嗚咽了一聲，紐特擔心得想要抽手。

 

　　但忒修斯堅定地握住紐特想要抽回的手，他收起戲謔的神情定定看著紐特，「阿特密斯。我們都很清楚那個必須讓我們停下的 **安全詞** 。但珀西瓦爾並沒有說出來，不是嗎？」

 

　　是的。紐特記起來了，他們沉溺於三人性愛中好奇又貪婪的摸索，誰都不想為此定下太多設限。是忒修斯讓喊停的選擇權交到珀西瓦爾身上，只需一組單字，珀西瓦爾才是那個真正能掌握這遊戲、或該說這段關係是否能繼續下去的主宰。

 

　　他還是有些擔憂的看向男人的臉，閉緊的眼睫上還掛著淚滴輕顫著。然後，珀西瓦爾細不可微地點了點頭，一隻較小的手覆上了紐特與忒修斯鬆鬆握在他不見疲軟的性器上漸漸收緊。

 

　　紐特放下心來，終於露出放鬆而滿足的微笑。他湊上前去吻住珀西瓦爾微張的唇，舌尖探進去與之交纏，夾在兩人之間粗糙的大手開始以珀西瓦爾喜歡的方式為他帶來另一波快感。

 

　　「哈啊、再、再多點⋯⋯」珀西瓦爾蜷縮在忒修斯懷裡，紐特緊貼著他把他裹在兩人之中。高潮後過於敏感的身體像是不能再承受更多刺激，珀西瓦爾渾身顫抖得像是快散了架。

 

　　「忒修斯、也要你的、」

 

　　「都是你的。珀西瓦爾。」忒修斯深深抽動幾下，最後一次的推擠把自己的陰莖穩穩地鎖在珀西瓦爾裡面。「我們都是你的。」

 

\--

 

　　珀西瓦爾昏了過去。

 

　　紐特看著原先表現得像是個控制狂渾球的哥哥極其溫柔地撥弄著珀西瓦爾溼淋淋的碎髮，一根根為他攏向耳後。珀西瓦爾意識不清地咕噥了幾句，向著忒修斯暖熱的懷裡蹭了過去。

 

　　紐特側躺著看向兩位彆扭的兄長抱成一團，覺得人心真的還是難懂。

 

　　但最終他也貼上珀西瓦爾的背靠上去，不久他感覺到哥哥的另一隻臂膀摟住他。

 

　　他知道他不需要懂那些難測的人性，他知道他擁有他們就足夠了。畢竟他是紐特．斯卡曼德呀，一個平凡無奇的奇獸學家，更重要的，他是個滿足於現狀的年輕男人。

 

 

　　Fin

\--

                                                                                                                                                                      

  
  
  
  



End file.
